Sing for me
by Megan May
Summary: Violet and Aimee fall in love with Kaoru and Hikaru. Will there relationship grow? What happens when the girls find out about the host club.
1. Hello

Chapter 1- Hello

Violets POV

I looked down at my school uniform for Ouran High. It consisted of a white tee shirt, a knee length brown skirt and a little brown over coat. I had heard that the uniforms for this school used to be yellow dresses for the girls. I was thankful they changed them to what I dawned now.

My sister, Aimee well twin actually wore the same thing. Although we were twins we did not look alike. She had blond hair down to her shoulders. I had dark brown hair down to the middle of my back. Aimee had green eyes. I had aqua blue eyes. Other than those slight changes we were exactly alike in appearances. I was more outgoing than she was but she was easier to get along with. Aimee could draw, play soccer and was clumsy. I could sing, dance and was graceful.

"Violet?" Aimee asked.

I looked over to her.

"Yes?"

"Were here."

I looked up. We had arrived at the high school that our dad insisted we go to. He owned a major sushi company that made a lot of money. I opened the door and stepped out. Multiple boys looked in my direction. I lifted my backpack out of the white stretch hummer and waited for Aimee. I sighed.

"It'll be okay Violet." Aimee said.

I still wasn't too happy about leaving America. Leaving my friends, leaving my family, leaving behind my former life.

"I dought it." I said back and began walking towards the entrance.

Kaoru's POV

A stretch hummer pulled up to the school. Hikaru and me sat on the edge of the fountain in by the school. I watched as the door opened and a slender body slid out. She was absolutely gorgeous. He long brown hair waved around her as she twirled around to get her bag. And her eyes were amazingly blue. She was frowning. I felt the urge to walk up to her and ask what was wrong. She stood in the direction of the entrance.

She made me think of the girls that used to come to the host club.

The Host club was different now. Haruhi and Tamaki had moved away together. Now it was just Hikaru, Hunny, Mori and Kyoya. Our fake father and sister had moved away to Italy. We all never thought we would miss Tamaki this much.

Another girl slid out of the hummer. It was apparent that they were twins despite their differences in hair and eye color. _Her_ sister was Blond with green eyes. They were talking too._ She _was obously sad about something. They began making their way to the school as the hummer drove away.

"Hikaru? Look."

I looked at him he was already eyeing the blond.

I looked back to her. One boy held open the door for them. A surge of jealously ran threw me. We stood up at the same time. We walked swiftly to the school. Once inside we followed the girls. They were headed in the direction of our class. I hoped they had Mr. Ti like us. They did. They turned in to the room.

Violets POV

We took our seats silently. Aimee sat on my left. I realized someone had taken the seat next to my. I lifted my head to see them.

He was staring at me. He was _hot_. He had the side of his head resting in his hand and he was looking in my eyes. He had messy bronze hair and greenish eyes.

"Good morning." He said. His voice was amazing. Like velvet.

"Hello." I whispered back.

"Kaoru." He introduced himself and held out his hand.

I took it.

"Violet."

I shook his hand but he didn't let it go.

"Where are you from?"

"America."

He glanced at Aimee.

"She must be your twin."

He had a half smile on his face. A seductive smile.

"How do you know?"

I was amazed he could tell. We didn't even look that much alike.

"Aside from you hair and eyes you are identical."

I yanked my hand back. And focused on the notebook under my hanging head.

"What's wrong?"

I looked back at him. His face was now full of sympathy.

I shook me head. I felt fingers under my chin. His fingers pulling my head around genially to face him. I jerked my head away. He only made it worse. He only made me think about home more.

"Please." He whispered.

I looked at him once more.

"I didn't want to move okay? I wanted to stay at home with my friends and family. My dad doesn't care about that now. He only cares about money. My mom is dead and my ass-of-a-dad is never home."

My cheeks turned Rosey red.

I looked away when I realized I let a single tear escape and was rolling down my cheek.

Class started than. Kaoru still stared at my though.

At the end of the day Aimee and I were standing outside waiting for the stretch hummer.

"How were you talking to this morning?" Aimee asked.

"A boy. Kaoru."

"He has a twin named Hikaru. I got his number." She said triumphantly. I figured out Kaoru had a twin when I looked over at Aimee twenty minutes into class. Hikaru was sitting on the other side of her.

"Great." I said, without emotion.

"Oh come on! Violet we are in Japan. Be happy. It's amazing here. We're so luck. We will stay in touch with our friends and family. I promise."

"Okay."

My glum mood lightened a bit.

I felt a presence next to me. I looked to my right.

Kaoru.

"Hello." He said looking down at me.

"Hi."

I looked over to Aimee she was talking to who must have been, Hikaru. They seemed to be flirting and laughing.

I realized I was smiling. I would make an effort to stay in touch with my family and friends.

"You seem to be in a better mood." Kaoru noticed.

"I am." I said.

"How was your first day?"

"Surprisingly terrible but better now."

I looked in front of me.

A hand grabbed mine. I realized it was Kaoru scrawling something on my hand when he was done I looked at my hand. It was servile numbers with text me written under them. I smiled wider. I snatched the marked out of his hand and took his hand. He grinned. Our stretch limo pulled up.

"Text me later!" I said hopping in the truck/car.

He stared at me with a goofy grin plastered across his face. I giggled.

"Did you just give him your number?" Aimee asked.

"Yeah." I laughed.

Maybe Japan wouldn't be so bad after all.

Kaoru's POV

As the hummer drove away I looked at my hand. Her number was written on my hand with a tiny messy heart next to it. Hikaru looked at me.

"I got a number too."

"Listen I am not going to use her. I don't wanna mess with them and," I began.

"Make them our pets." He finished.

We nodded.

Violets POV

I opened the mailbox and took the contents out. There was a letter for my dad and one from the school. I opened the one from Ouran and it stated that school uniforms were no longer necessary. We didn't have to wear them anymore. I told Aimee and we just about banged our heads on the front door of our mansion with joy.

I ran up the enormous flight of stairs and in to my room. The corner of my room had mirrors lining the wall but, only there. My room was huge. There was a big round bed on the middle of the back wall. There were two doors across the room. One lead in to a walk in closet and the other lead in to a large master bathroom. I slid out of my ballet flats and my toes sank in to the squishy white carpet. I looked up at the light pink walls. I walked over to a shelf on the wall that held my Ipod alarm clock. I put my Ipod on it and turned it to the song tik tok by Keasha. I turned the volume up all the way. I threw my bag on my bed and began dancing and singing around my room.

Yeah, I could defiantly get used to Japan.

**So how is it so far? Good? Super good? Bad? Terrible? Amazing? Please review!**


	2. Blush

**How's the story so far? I do not own any thing. NOT THE SONGS OR OHHC.** **I do however own Violet and Aimee. **

**When the people are texting **

**Violet-bold letters**

**Kaoru-**_**these letters**_

Chapter 2- Blush

Violets POV

When I woke up the next day it was Friday. The sun shined in my window. I looked at my alarm clock. It was six A.M. I sighed and heaved myself out of my bed.

After walking to my closet I opened the door and skipped inside. I had tons of clothes. No school uniforms, I thought. A sinister grin swept my face. I grabbed a black V-neck tee shirt and pink skinny jeans. Almost all my clothes were really expensive. Good thing my dad's so rich. I took my clothes in to the bathroom and turned on the water to take a shower.

Aimee's POV

I listened to Violet sing in the shower. It made me wish I could sing. Unlike her, I had gotten up earlier and showered, got dressed and came down stirs to make breakfast. The singing from above me stopped alone with the running water of the shower. I pulled out a frying pan from an overhead cub bored. I set in on the stove. After retrieving a carton of eggs from the refrigerator I began frying eggs for my twin and myself. My phone started ringing to my favorite song. Love Drunk by Boys like Girls. My phone was a voyager. Mine had a purple cover. Violet had the same phone except her phone cover was pink.

"I used to be love drunk but now Im hung over. I love you forever, forever is over." I sang along. "Hello?" I said in a childish-sing-song voice.

"Your in a good mood. Aren't you?" It was Hikaru.

My heart started pounding harder. It was like it was working double time.

"Yes!" I giggled. "So, watch ya doing." I said as I flipped am egg.

"Waiting for Kaoru. He tends to wake up late. I always have to get him up but I don't mind." He replied with a honey sweet voice.

"He's just like Violet. I'm waiting for her too."

"Speaking of Violet, Kaoru texted her but she never texted him back."

"I didn't think she would. She got home, turned up the music and danced and sang until she fell a sleep. She probably never heard the phone ring."

I heard him chuckle.

"She does that a lot." I sighed. "I can barley sing nor can I dance."

"Lucky for you I can dance."

I giggled.

"Don't trust a hoe, never trust a hoe, don't trust a hoe, don't trust me!" Violet sang coming down the stairs.

She twirled down the last step, smiling and giggling to her self. She was so graceful, I was so jealous.

"Well, I think Violet got the text." I mused.

"Is that who is singing?"

"Yes. I see you later."

"Okay bye." He hung up.

I put my phone back in my pocket. When I turned around, Violet was sitting on a bar stool with her elbows resting on our high table. She was texting voicelessly with a huge smile plastered on her face. I put two eggs on two plates. I took them over to her and took a seat across from her. I slid a plate to her.

"Thanks."

"Kaoru?" I asked, already knowing who she was texting.

"Yup." She said making her mouth pop on the P. WE heard a horn beep from out side.

"Oh crap! The hummer!" She shirked.

We woofed down our eggs and booked it to the limo-hummer-thingy.

Violet's POV

I slid out of the hummer and walked forward with Aimee by my side. I stared down at my phone and walked right in to a figure. I looked up. Kaoru.

"Good morning." He said along with another voice. I looked to my left.

Aimee had waken it to Hikaru.

"Lets play the which one is Hikaru game." They said. "So can you tell witch one of us is Hikaru?"

They walked behind us. I turned around along with my sister.

"Your Kaoru." I said putting my index finger on his chest.

"How can-"

"You tell." Kaoru finished.

"Well you have a cuter more childish face. Its barley noticeable and Hikaru-" I began.

"You have a more rebellious attitude" Aimee finished for me.

School was over and the four of us waited for our rides home. Kaoru Was holding my hand and Aimee was chattering sweetly with Hikaru.

Aimee's POV

"Around five than?" I asked.

"Sure." Hikaru confirmed.

The hummer pulled up in front of us.

"See you than."

I quickly kissed him on the cheek and noticed Violet did the same to Kaoru. I let Violet get in the car first.

I slid in the hummer.

Violet's POV

I was amazingly happy that it was Friday. Aimee took out her purple ipod and put the headphones in her ears. I took out my blue ipod and put the head phones in. I sung the whole way home.

_Friday night it's time to party  
Drop it down and get real naughty  
Girl talk shit, we don't care  
We'll take off our underwear!_

_Drinking cocktails  
Beers with lime  
All these guys yell "she's a dime!"  
I just wink and blow a kiss  
While all these girls just xxxxx and diss_

I looked over to Aimee. She was bobbingher head to an unknown song.

_Come get fucked up!  
Give me my alcohol  
Let's get fucked up  
A-L-C-O-H-O-L_

The driver looked back at me. Probably because of my mouth. I made a face at him.

_I down my shots and gulp my beers  
Til' every drop dissapears_

_Come get fucked up!  
Give me my alcohol  
Let's get fucked up  
A-L-C-O-H-O-L_

I took out my phone and began texting Karou.

**Hey**

_**Hey hikaru said your sister invited us over**_

**Well she failed to tell me that**

_**Lol**_

**I don't mind tho**

_**Oh really**_

**Yes really**

_**So whats up**_

**Singing a dirty song. U**

_**Sitting in a limo what song**_

**Alcohol**

_**Lol**_

**Yup I gtg see you later**

_**bye**_

_A-L-C-O-H-O-L_

I giggled to my self as the song by the Millionares ended. The hummer stopped and I jumpped out. As I skipped up the winding driveway I noticed Aimee was doing the same, well kind of. I swung the door open and ran to my room. Imediantly, I put my ipod on the speaker system and cranked up Lady Marmalade. I heard my sisters laughter from across the hall.

"Voulez-vous coucher avec moi!" I yelled at her as a joke.

I love all kinds of music.

I had lost track of time. By the time the song buttons came on, I was rolling my hips, popping my chest and singing the words as loudly as I could while still being able to hit the notes correctly.

Kaoru's POV

Aimee opened the door and led us up stairs. AS soon as we entered the house it was filled with the sound of some one singing.

"God, it's like this almost every day." Aimee whined.

Hikaru gripped her hand as we reached the top of the stairs. WE stopped at the second door down. Aimee pounded her fist on the door. No one answered.

"Violet!" She pounded once more.

The singing continued.

Aimee opened the door and reliced Hikaru's hand.

The room was Violets. She stood in front of a mirror grinding. She rolled her hips perfectly. I smirked.

Aimee walked over to a shelf and pressed a button on Violets Ipod.

"Hey!" Violet protested standing straight up.

Aimee pointed at us.

"Oh!" Violet's cheeks turned red. Very red. As red as cheerys.

I let a chuckle escape my lips.


	3. Tickilish

Chapter three- Ticklish

Violet's POV

I forced an awkward giggle out of my lips. Kaoru was looking at me with one eyebrow raised. Hikaru was patiently waiting for Aimee to join him. They exited me room together. My blush faded slightly. Kaoru shut my door and chuckled once more.

"Well, that was cute."

"Hmm." Was the only response I could manage.

He began stalking towards me. "Honestly I didn't think you were so…bold."

My blush came back redder than ever.

Kaoru stood in front of me with a smirk on his perfect face.

His fingers grazed my wrists that hung limply by my sides. His hands trailed up to my waist and wound together behind me. Quickly he pulled me in to him. I gasped. He chuckled. I stood perfectly still. His finger drew little designs on my lower back. Tingels of pleasure traveled up my back. I shivered. Kaoru starred intently in my eyes. Our bodies were pressed up to each other.

Hesitantly, I moved my hands up his arms and rested them on his cheeks. I stood on my tiptoes and he left his head fall ever so slightly so our lips were touching. He lifted me in to his arms and sat down on my bed. Slowly his lips traveled down my jaw and to my neck. I gasped. In a quick motion he pushed me down and was on top of me. I brought his lips to and rolled over on top of him. He rolled over once more and we fell of the bed.

"Okay. Ouch." I whispered.

He was on top of me but his arms braced himself so his weight wasn't on me. His finger ran along my neck.

"Stop!" I giggled and tried to squirm away.

"Why?" He said rising one eyebrow.

"I'm _really_ ticklish."

"Violet!" Aimee called urgently.

Kaoru quickly got up and helped me up. I ran to the door and yanked it open.

"Aimee?" I half yelled as I ran to her in the kitchen.

When I got to her Hikaru was standing behind her and his arms were wound around her waist and his hands folded neatly on her stomach. Her phone was to her ear and she was crying. One hand was over her mouth.

"Aimee? What's wrong?" I asked , my voice a little shaky.

She looked at me.

"Kate." Was all she said

Kate was our best friend in America. We were always inseparable. It was really hard to leave her and move to Japan.

"Aimee, what about Kate?" Aimee didn't look at me. "Aimee, you're scaring me. Tell me damn it!"

"She's dead, Violet. She was murdered." Aimee choked.

"No." I whispered.

Aimee nodded.

Tears instantly ran down my face.

"No." I said again.

"Yes." Aimee whispered.

"No!" I yelled.

I began crying harder. Like when my mom dyed. Kaoru pulled me in to his chest and kissed my head. He didn't move as my body shook with sobs.

~2 and half hours later.

I lied in my bed with the lights of and the curtains closed. Kaoru lied behind me and ran his finger up and down my spine. I wore a black tank top and a pair of blue cotton short shorts.

"Violet?" He asked me.

"Hmm?"

"I was just wondering if you were sleeping." He said whipeing another tear away.

"Kay."

I closed my eyes.

Aimee was down stairs trying to arrange a way to go to America for the funeral.

Kate had been at the movies with another friend Jen. Kate got up to go to the bathroom and someone took her. Jen got scared after waiting twenty minutes and went to the bathroom to look for her. She wasn't any where in the theater. Jen called 911. Kate was found dead in the ally across from the movies. She had been shot in the stomach.

I drifted to sleep soon.

Aimee's POV

"Aimee you know not to call me at work." My dad answered.

"Dad, Kate died and Violet and I need to go to America as soon as possible."

"Well I really can't do anything about that." He hung up.

"Cold, heartless, son of a bitch." I muttered.

Hikaru pulled me closer to him on the couch. "What will you do he asked?"

"Fuck him!" I said. "Im going to America weather he likes it or not." I vowed.

He laughed to himself for a moment.

"Will you go with me? Violet and I can't go by ourselves." I asked, knowing that Violet and I would need help.

"I'm sure Kaoru and I would be able to go."

"Good."

Kaoru's POV

Violet was asleep now. I gazed at her tear-stained cheeks. I shifted so I could lie on my back. I stared at the white ceiling.

"Kate." I heard Violet mumble.

"Violet?" I whispered. She rolled over in to my side.

She was completely asleep. I smirked. I liked the idea of her talking in her sleep.

"No." She muttered.

After that she began screaming. My body shot up and I quickly yanked her in to my arms.

"Violet…Vi…Shh. it's okay. Shh." I coaxed her.

Tears were already down her cheeks.

"Sorry." She whispered.

I took one of my hands and put in on her head. I gently pulled her head down to rest on my shoulder.

"Don't be."

I kissed her head again.

She squirmed out of my arms and went to the other side of her room and opened one of the doors. She flicked the light on. It was a bathroom. She walked in a bit and reached above her hade and opened a cub bored. She pulled out a little box.

I got up and went over to her side. She held some sort of painkillers.

"Warning: May cause drowisiness. Good." She said.

She looked at the chart. It said to take two.

She took out three. I snatched one out of her hands.

"Take three and it could have the reverse effect."

"Oh well." She said taking it back and putting it in her mouth before I could take it again.

Violet's POV

I chased the pills down with some water and decided to take a shower.

"You." Kaoru looked at me. "Out." I said.

"Why?"

"I'm taking a shower." I put a hand on his chest and pushed him out the door.

I shut the door and turned to the large shower. After turning the water on and undressing I stepped in. I let the hot water run down my back and waited for the painkillers to take away my head ache and make me forget temporarily. I didn't tell Kaoru what I took nor did he notice. If he did he probably wouldn't have let me get away with taking the three pills. I tilted me head up and the water pounded on my forehead. My headache slowly subsided. I faint smile crossed my face knowing what would soon happen. I turned the water of and stepped out of the shower. After wringing the water out of my hair to a point where it wasn't dripping anymore I wound a towel around me.

I walked out of the bathroom and glanced around me room. Kaoru was gone. He must be down stairs. I walked in me closet and dropped the towel. My hands wandered to my black and red cami. I dawned that and snatched a pair of white short shorts. I felt the pills take their full effect and started giggling a little. As I placed my hand on the doorknob I stumbled over a little. I swung the door open with all my might.

Aimee's POV

Hikaru had his arm around my shoulders and Kaoru sat across from us on out huge white couch. Violet stumbled down the stairs, giggling.

"Violet, are you okay?" I asked.

All three of us stared at her.

One hand rested on the railing and her other was placed firmly on her cheek.

"Oh I'm great!" Her voice stammered.

She did a little childish puroet.

"Kaoru did she take anything?" I asked.

"Yeah she took some sort of pain killers."

"How many?" I asked as everything began to click in my mind.

"Three."

I got up and went to Violet, who was facing the wall. I turned her around.

"Violet did you take Vykiden again?" I asked like I was talking to a three year old.

"Yup." She giggled.

"Oh. Well that's just great." I said getting angry.

She fell over on to my shoulder. I stood her up.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, sis, my mind damn well wanted to."

She seemed drunk. This wasn't the first time she's done this. It was actually the fifth.

Kaoru came over and picked her up so, she couldn't fall over.

"Hey!" She protested.

"You know overdosing on major drugs is really bad." He said, his voice full of concern.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine. She'll just start vomiting in a bit." I assured him. The sarcasm was clear in my voice.

"Yummy!" Violet called, not knowing what we were talking about.


	4. No More

Chapter 4- No more

My head was hanging over the toilet in my bathroom. Kaoru was holding my hair back and I was puking. The flow of vomit stopped and I sat up.

"Yuck." I groaned.

"No more Vykiden." Kaoru said as he reliced my hair. He opened a cub bored and took the box I held earlier and opened it. I flushed the toilet. He came over and popped every pill in to the toilet and flushed it again.

"I guess it's better I don't take it." I whispered.

"Yeah." He said.

"I just didn't want to think about Kate anymo-" I was cut of by more vomit.

Kaoru had my hair bunched up behind me again.

"Ugh." I said when I was done.

I stood up and walked over to brush my teeth.

Kaoru flushed the toilet once more.

I brushed my teeth and called for Aimee, "Aimee!"

She was in my room with-in thirty seconds.

"Yeah."

Hikaru was at her heels.

Their lips were slightly swollen. It wasn't had for me to figure out they had been making out.

"What time is it?"

She looked at the purple watch on her wrist.

"Four."

"Well Im skipping school tomorrow." I shrugged.

"Actually, were skipping for the next week or so. All four of us are. Hikaru and Kaoru are going with us."

I nodded.

"When are we leaving?" I asked.

"Tomorrow at noon."

"You guys should go home, get packed and go to sleep." I urged Hikaru and Kaoru.

They nodded.

"We'll go home," Hikaru began.

"Get packed," Kaoru said.

"And than come back." They finished together.

"Kay." Aimee and I said.

Kaoru kissed my softly and exited with his brother.

"Go pack." I ordered my twin.

"I'm already done." She began. "While you were tossing your cookies, I packed."

"Great."

"Finish up. I'll get your duffel out and then you can pack."

"Thanks." I said.

She left and I heard her rummaging around in my closet. I pulled my still wet hair back in to a ponytail. I walked in my closet. Aimee was sitting on the floor and my pink duffel bag was on the floor next to her.

"What are you going to where to the funeral?" I asked.

Whenever we went to a formal gathering we wore the same thing. It started when our mother died.

"My black knee length dress with the spaghetti straps."

"Kay." I said emotionless.

I searched the rack with my dresses. It wasn't there. I turned to Aimee.

"I already got it."

She tossed it at me. I caught it and held it up to examine it. No stains. I folded it neatly and set it in my bag.

"You might have told me first." I said sarcastically.

I took down a black, a red, a white and a blue tank top off of the rack and put them in my bag.

"We're staying at least two days." Aimee said randomly as if she could read my mind.

"That's what I figured. So I'm packing for a few more days."

She nodded.

I packed a few pajama pants and a few tee shirts and four pairs of jeans. I also packed a pair of black satrapy heels.

"Oh shit." I muttered.

I walked out and grabbed my Ipod. I walked over to the table by my bed and plugged my Ipod in to my pink laptop. The doorbell rang and I wandered over to the intercom by my door.

"Who is it?"

"Hikaru and Kaoru." A voice answered.

"Come in." I walked back in my closet and left the door open.

There was a three- drawer set in the back of my closet and I took a couple pairs of panties and two bras and shoved them in my bag.

"Am I forgetting anything?" I asked Aimee.

She shook her head as the boys walked in. I zipped my bag and lifted it. Aimee got up too and ran to Hikaru. She took his hand and left the room. The boys had their bags too. I grabbed Kaoru's hand and left the closet. After shutting the door I wandered to the stairs. Aimee was already down them. She set her bag by the door with Hikaru's. I dropped my bag by the door as Kaoru did the same.

A wave of vertigo hit me as I spun around. I was immediately dizzy. My feet stumbled under me. I fell in to Kaoru. He wasn't ready. Aimee caught me a foot above the floor. Hikaru caught Kaoru behind us.

"Vi, Are you all right?" Aimee whispered as she brushed a stray strand of hair away from my face.

My hand hovered above my head. My headache was slowly coming back.

"Ow." I groaned. "I think I'll be okay." I stammered.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru began.

I looked behind me at them. Hikaru had one of Kaoru's hands cupped in his hand and his other arm was behind Kaoru's hand.

"Hmm." Kaoru answered.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine."

"Good."

We got up.

"I'm tired." I whined.

Kaoru scooped me up in to his arms.

"Whoa!" I gasped.

I flung my arms around his neck. Randomly Kate's face flashed to my mind and silent tears fell once more. Kaoru walked up the stairs and in to my room. He set me down on my bed and crawled under the big fluffy blanket with me.

I soon fall asleep.

Im my dream, no nightmare, Kate was there. She held my hand and was dragging my along with her. We were running as fast as we could.

"Kate, Wait! What's wrong!?" I yelled.

"Hush!" She hissed.

I obeyed and ran with her. Our speed increased.

"Faster Violet! Faster!"

I did run faster.

"Kate what the hell? Your dead!" I yelled.

"I know I am. Thank you for pointing that out!"

"Well, would you like to explain to me what your doing here? What are we running from?" I yelled, yanking my hand away so I could run even faster.

"I'm here to warn you."

"About what?!" I urged.

"What we are running from."

I stopped when she said that, curios to know what was behind us. I turned my body completely around.

"No, Violet don't!" Kate begged.

I saw a face. Very vagley, but I saw it. The face was dirty. He looked American. He was wearing round glasses. He had red stubble too. I couldn't see the top of his head. The next thing I saw was a gun, pointed at me. I screamed and turned around ready to bolt when the trigger was pulled.

I awoke screaming. The light that shined in the curtains blinded me. The next thing I realized was that I was alone. My head whipped around searching For Kaoru. I noticed a note on my closed laptop. I picked it up and read it.

_Violet,_

_Don't worry. I'm down stairs. Get ready and come down._

_-Kaoru._

I looked at my alarm clock. I claimed that it was ten- fifteen. After wiggling away from the fluffy down confider, I walked to my closet and grabbed a pair of jeans and a tight fitting black tee- shirt. Without thinking, I took a shower and dawned the clothes. I put on some waterproof makeup one and packed a bag of toiletries. I ran down the stairs and shoved the little bag I carried and put it in my duffel. Quickly I ran back to my room and grabbed my favorite purse. I put my, Ipod, cell phone, lip- gloss and a few thousand dollars in it. I slung the bag over my shoulder and scampered down stairs.

A delicious smell was radiating from the kitchen. I followed it. They were in the kitchen preparing breakfast. It seemed that bacon was frying in a pan and eggs in another. Servile plates were set on the table. Kaoru came over and grabbed my hand. I was yanked to the table and sat down. Hikaru and Kaoru sat across from me and Aimee sat next to me. Her cheeks were tear stained. We ate without saying a word.

Soon we left and bored a plane that would take us to America.


	5. White

Chapter 5- White

Violet's POV

I flopped on the bed in our hotel. There were two. Both blue. Our room was huge. The Presidential Suit. Kaoru was next to me.

"Vi, we need to get ready." Aimee said sitting on my stomach. She had been trying to get me out of my bad mood.

It was starting to work. I giggled.

"Get off!" I squirmed.

She did and took my hand. She pulled me up. I followed her too a little room that was empty except for our bags. We took our dresses out and slid in to them.

I put waterproof makeup on and we began putting big bouncy curls in our hair.

Once we were done we walked back to the room we were originally in. The boys were dressed in black pants and white dress shirts with black ties. They really did look good. It's a pity they looked like this for an occasion we were going to attend. From this point on I was numb. Completely utterly numb. I didn't feel any emotions.

After we got in a cab and arrived at the funeral home, I was greeted by Kate's mother. She pulled me into a hug. She was crying.

"Could you speak today?" She choked out.

I honestly didn't want to but, how could I say no. I simply nodded. She lead me to the viewing room. I broke down than. Tears ran down my face as we stood in front of Kate. But this wasn't Kate. She was different. She was pale. Extremely pale. Her lips were almost purple and her hair was no longer a brilliant glossy blond but, a frail brutal blond-ash color. Though I cried, it was silent. Aimee was sobbing quietly but, not inaudible.

I was thankful when Kaoru took me by the shoulders and turned me around. He lead me to a seat in the front row. Hikaru set Aimee down next to me. I took her hand with out looking at her. Kaoru kissed me forehead as Hikaru did to Aimee. Than the took the two seats directly behind us.

Kaoru's POV

Aimee's cries I could hear but Violets I could not. That worried me. I looked over at Hikaru, my perfect mirror image. He was looking at Aimee. I looked at Violet. Her hand gripped Aimee's tightly. Occasionally more tears would fall down their cheeks at the same time and they would cringe. Almost like they were having a conversation in their heads, remembering Kate. It fascinated me.

A group of girls walked in the room with tear stained cheeks. All in various black dresses. None of them compared to Violet. Two were redheads, one with brown eyes the other with hazel. Another one of the girls had shoulder leant brown hair and brown eyes. The last, was a blond with gray eyes. They saw Violet and Aimee and ran over. They basically dived on to them, hugging them.

"It's so good to see you!" One said.

"I wish it was for a better reason." Violet shuttered.

The girls talked momentarily and then the four new ones went to the third row to take their seats.

"I miss them. Ally, Clair, Nikki and Kim." Aimee said.

Violet nodded.

Soon enough a pasture came in and began reading from the bible. Considering Hikaru and I never really were religious, we didn't follow him well. Kate's mother came up first.

She was crying so hard you couldn't understand what she was saying.

After she sat down the pasture said, "I understand Kate's best friend, Violet will be saying something."

He glanced at her.

She nodded and stood up. She walked to the stand. She was graceful, like a gazelle.

Violet's POV

I sighed as I put my hands on the stand. I looked down for a moment and finally raised my head.

"I remember when I first met Kate. It was the first day of fifth grade. At lunch I sat down next to her. From there on out we were best friends. She never did anything to deserve this." I glanced at her body.

"She was always nice and we always backed each other up. She was always there for me and I was always there for her. But than I had to move. I wish I didn't, I wish I stayed here with her… with Kate."

I permitted one tear to fall and looked down again. After pressing my lips together I looked back up.

"She was dependable. I could trust her with anything. We told each other every thing. She was patient. With me too. She always put up with me. How unnecessarily rude I was sometimes."

I took a long pause.

"Look, Kate was a great person and I'll miss her."

I went back to my seat in fear of breaking down in front of so many people.

After the funeral, I wanted to go home so did Aimee. We did. We got on a plane and returned to Japan.

I unlocked the front door while the guys got in a limo and left to go home. It was eight at night and I wanted to go to school tomorrow to get things off my mind.

I got in the shower and went threw my routine up until bedtime. I tossed and turned in my oversized bed. I found it hard to fall asleep and give in to the unconsciousness. Without Kaoru there, it just made it that much harder for me.

I most definitely had strong feelings for him. I loved him and even though I had only know him a few days I was truly in love with him. Ridiculous, I know but true. I wanted him. I needed him.

Kaoru's POV

I didn't want to leave Violets side but I did. We got in the limo and looked at each other.

"I think I'm in love with her." I whispered.

"I know. This is the first time I've felt this way about someone other than you of course." Hikaru said cupping my cheek.

I smiled.

"We have the Host club tomorrow don't we."

"Yes."

"I don't feel right going there when I have a girl I care so much about. One that I'm not forcing myself to act like I love her." I sighed.

"I know. But, Tamiki got us to come out and be somewhat like normal people. We owe at least this much to him. To keep going with the Host club." Hikaru explained.

As much as I hated to admit it, he was right.

I nodded.

I went home and fell asleep reluctantly.

When I awoke. Hikaru was standing over me.

"Wake up sleepy head!" He smiled.

"Ugh. I don't want to." I groaned rolling over.

He shook me and talked until I got up.

I quickly got ready. I dressed in a royal blue tee shirt and jeans. Hikaru looked similar only he had a white shirt on. We went out side to our waiting limo and hopped in.

Violet's POV

I sighed trying to push out all of the negative energy from my mind. It didn't work. Today I wanted to feel like nothing had ever happened to Kate. I wanted to show up to Oraun, my normal cheery self. I would do my absolute best to do just that.

The hummer stopped and I jumped out with a fake smile on my face. My eyes caught Kaoru by the fountain. I ran as fast as I possibly could to him, jumping in to his open arms.

Now a real smile was plastered across me face. One of his hands gripped my waist while the other wound in my hair. I noticed girls staring at us.

"Well hello there." He whispered in my ear.

"I missed you." I gushed.

I heard one on the best sounds in the world. His light chuckle.

"I missed you too."

He set me down without letting go of me. I stood on my tippy toes to kiss him. His lips reasoned, moving with mine. I heard servile girls gasp. He pulled away all to soon.

"Who are you and what have you done with the Violet I left last night?" He asked.

"I'm the same Violet." I giggled.

"No you aren't. The Violet I left was mourning and sad."

"Well I decided that Kate would want me to be my normal happy self. So, I'm going to be." I smiled up at him.

"Good." He returned the smile.

And with that we walked to class.


	6. The host club

Chapter 6- The Host club

Violet's POV

Class went by slow. Kaoru and I kept glancing at each other. Class was dismissed now. The lunchroom was filled more with boys than girls and Hikaru and Kaoru had disappeared. We decided to explore the rest of the school we hadn't seen. We saw hundreds of new classrooms and a few music rooms. We had gone in to one of the music rooms but a class was in session so we left quickly.

We came to music room three. It looked abandoned.

"Maybe there's a piano in there." I said getting excited.

Playing piano was something I adored doing.

"Lets find out." She said and touched the door knob.

We pushed it open together.

The room was filled with girls. There were very few boys in the room. There was one little blond boy who was adorable, another right next to him. He was quiet, he looked strong and he was apparently the little ones protector. There was another boy. He had a notebook in his hands. He had black hair too and he scribbled in the book relentlessly.

"Hello ladies." The little blond boy chirped, looking at us.

"Oh hello." I shuttered.

I looked around the room with curious eyes when something caught my eyes. I walked in a little more. It was Hikaru and Kaoru. They had girls all over them. My eyes widened and then I gasped. The intake of air was louder than I expected. Both of their heads looked towards me and Aimee. My mouth hung open a little.

"I-I don't understand." I whispered.

"Violet!" Kaoru stood up and walked to me.

As Hikaru did to Aimee.

He grabbed my wrists and I yanked them away.

"Just let me explain." He whispered.

The boy with the notebook stood up.

"Ladies, I'm sorry to inform you all that the Host club will be cut short today." He announced.

I heard a series of sighs and whines.

The girls soon left but I stood my ground.

"You best come up with a damn good excuse, right now." I demanded.

"Calm down, Violet. There is no need for rage." The one with the notebook said.

"Bullshit! And by the way who the fuck are you?"

I turned around pointing at him. He adugusted his glasses.

"That's Kyoya." Hikaru answered.

I stared down the one called Kyoya.

Kaoru grabbed my wrist and spun me in to him. I yanked my arm free and pushed off of him with a disgusted look on my face.

"Start talking." Aimee ordered.

When neither of them did, I yelled, "Now!"

They explained to us how they once lived in their own little world and hoe Tamiki got them to join. They told me what they did to girls that left love notes on their desks. How they were supposed to please girls. They also informed us about the other members of the host club.

"So that's what you were doing to me. Pleasing me." I yelled.

My face turned red in anger.

"You guys are like… like a big group of man-whores!" Aimee screeched.

The problem with Aimee was that when she was angry/hurt/broken hearted you could never tell if she was being serious or not. Me on the other hand was just the opposite.

I pivoted and began walking towards the door.

Hunny stepped in front of me.

"Please don't go. Kaoru really does like you." He whimpered.

I looked back at Aimee. She was undecided on weather to follow me or stay with Hikaru. I sighed and looked at my feet.

"What makes me think-no…know you aren't cheating on me?" I whispered.

"It's our duty to stay in this club." Hikaru said.

"It's just to keep Tamiki happy." Kaoru finished.

"Is this Tamiki's feelings more important than ours?" Aimee asked.

"No, but if it wasn't for him," Kaoru began.

"Than we'd still be in our own worlds, ignoring every one, even you two girls." They said together.

"We want in." Aimee said.

"What?" I hissed.

"Not with girls, Violet. With boys. A host club deigned to keep boys happy. Kinda."

It clicked in my head than. My fingers tapped my chin as I thought.

"Ahh." I smirked. "Well it is only fair."

"And it would bring in more money for _all_ of us." Kyoya said looking at me.

I could see we would get along just fine.

"What?" Kaoru gasped.

"No." Hikaru hissed.

"It is only fair." I walked over to him in a sudictive way. "That we," I trailed my finger along his shoulders and I walked around him. "have our own little club, I mean, sence you guy's get one." By this point my lips were almost touching his.

He hissed no growled.

"No."

"Than you quit." I bardered.

"Fine. You win." He sighed

"What a great idea!" Hunny bellowed.

I turned around as he jumped in my arms. I laughed and he smirked. He lifted one hand and drew little circles on my cheek and jaw line.

"Hunny." Kaoru hissed.

"Oops! Sorry." He said hopping out of my arms.

"It appears we need to get back to class." Kyoya said calmly.

With that we went back to class and finished the school day. We would start the host clup thing tomarrow.

I was excited only because Kaoru would be jealous.

When I woke up the next morning I went stright to my closet. I quickly got in to my bra and panties and scooped out what to whear. I grabbed a black and pink plade knee leanth skirt and black tanktop. Next I went in my bathroom and crimpted my hair.

When I was finally done and ready, I went back in to my closet and grabbed a white zip-up hoodie. I left it unzipped as I bolted down the stairs.

Aimee seemed to be in a good mood as she flipped a pancake on to a plate and offered it to me.

"Thanks!" I said taking the plate.

I quickly scarffed mine down while Aimee finished hers.

I took our plates and set them in the dishwasher and turned the switch to on. We heard a beep from out side. I could clearly tell it wasn't the hummer. Something else. Something smaller.

Aimee grabbed my wrist and shook me. She looked at me and I could tell she was thinking, _who could that be?_

I looked at her thinking, _I don't know._

We walked out side wearily. Waiting for us was an elegant black limo. Hikaur and Kaoru were standing beside it. I automatically smiled just because of who it was.

My feet pifited and went back in the house to grab our backpacks. I threw Aimee's to her and sliped mine over my shoulders. Than my feet ran as fast as possible and dove in to Kaorus chest.

"Well hello there."

I answered him with a kiss.


	7. This can't be happening

Hey guys, thank you to all of you who follow this story. I do have some news. I will be starting a new story involving Hunny. Excited? I'll post a link with this story once I put the first chapter up.

Chapter 7-This can't be happening

Class was boring, it was lunch time now. Kaoru and I were walking hand in hand to Music room three, along with Aimee and Hikaru.

"You don't have to do this." Kaoru whispered in my ear.

"Neither do you but, you're going to continue to so, Aimee and I are going to." I whispered back.

He sighed.

As soon as we entered the room I was greeted be Hunny.

"Hi Viol-chaun!" He sang.

"Hey Hunny." I said back.

His protector, Mori was right behind him.

"Hey Mori." I added.

He smiled.

We walked over to the couches. I expected the boys to sit next to us. I was confused when they took the couch across from my sister and I. Mori, and Hunny sat at a different couch along with Kyoya. I raised one eyebrow.

"Well we aren't going to take up the whole couch." Kaoru said.

"Yes there need to be room for whoever wishes to see you." Hikaru smirked.

We returned the smile.

Just than the doors opened. Two boys entered. One was in a black tee shirt and jeans while the other was in cargo shorts and a white shirt. The one in jeans had shaggy blond hair and brown eyes. The one in the white shirt had brown hair that was also shaggy but longer and he had gray eyes.

The one in jeans came up to me. He stretch out his hand.

"Hey."

"Hi." I smiled and took his hand.

With his other hand he brushed his fingers threw his hair.

"Im Chris."

"Nice to meet you Chris. I'm Violet."

I caught that the other ones name was David and he took a likening to Aimee.

Kaoru's POV

The boys were crawling all over them. What made it worse was that the girls knew exactly how to please them. I was extremely jealous.

"Is something wrong, Kaoru?" A girl who's name I had quickly forgotten, asked.

"No." I whispered.

"What's wrong?" She whimpered.

"Oh nothing." I said tickling her chin.

I could see the jealousy in Violets eyes when she glanced over at me.

She ran her fingers over a guys neck and giggled.

"Ugh." I moaned.

Hikaru was jealous too.

I thought I even heard him growl at one point.

Soon Host club was over, but not soon enough.

We took the girls home and they asked us to spend the night there. We accepted. Soon the sun went down and Violet and I were in her room sitting on her bed looking at pictures. I had my arm around her and she snuggled into the space that was made.

"This is Aimee and I on the first day of kindergarten." She said.

She turned the page in the photo album. The picture was old and torn in the bottom left corner.

"And this is my mom." She smiled.

"You take after her." I noticed.

"Mhm. Everyone says that."

I kissed her lightly on the lips. I was happy when she kissed back and parted her lips.

When we awoke the next day it was raining. Not just raining but there was a thunderstorm.

Violets POV

I loved thunderstorms. I looked out the window and my face brightened.

"Come on!" I whispered jumping out from bed and grabbing Kaoru's hand.

I ran down the stairs and that's when I realized I was wearing a torn tank top and teeny tiny shorts. I giggled all the way down the stairs and heard Aimee's bedroom door open. Her and Hikaru were coming after us. I ran out of the door and in to the rain. I was in the middle of the yard spinning around with Kaoru.

_I love the rain._ I heard Aimee think.

_Hmm. So do I._ I responded.

I loved the feeling of rain trickling down my arms. I let my head fall back and parted my lips. My feet slipped and Kaoru and I fell to the ground, laughing the whole time.

Soon we got up and Aimee and I took showers in our rooms and then Hikaru and Kaoru did. We were now sitting on the couches. We were skipping today. I ran my fingers threw my wet hair. My fingers flicked water on Kaoru's cheek. I giggled and whied the water drops away.

It was the end of the day now. We were in my room discussing the Host Club.

"Wait so who started the club again? Tamiki, right?" I asked still a little confused.

"Yes." he said.

He was sitting across from me on my bed.

"Okay, and he's engaged to Haruhi, who was actually a girl and she was forced to join the host club after she broke the vase?" I was beginning to understand everything now.

"Yes, exactly." He smiled.

"I think I understand all of it now." I giggled.

Kaoru's POV

The lights when out and there was a bang down stares.

Violet jumped and gasped. She crawled over me to her bed-side table and opened the top drawer. She pulled out a hand gun.

"Holy crap Violet." I gasped.

"You don't think I would be here all alone, unprotected, did you?"

She got up, gun in hand and began walking to the door. I got up and went to her side.

I heard the vibrations of her phone coming from her back pocket.

She took it out.

"Aimee…Yeah get your gun."

There were stomping feet down stairs and constant banging around. Like objects were being thrown.

"Aimee do you have your gun? …Good. There's someone in the house… God Damn it, Aimee pull your self together." She whispered.

My heart began to race.

I felt like taking the gun from Violet and taking matters in to my own hands, but should I? She seemed to be in complete control of all of this. I decided to trust her and follow her lead.

Violet's POV

My heart was thudding against my chest, so hard that it was almost painful. Could Kaoru hear it? I could.

"Aimee on the count of three hang up your phone and put it back in your pocket after that open your door and follow me. Got it?"

"Mhm." She whimpered.

"1…2…3." I said with confidence.

I hit the end button and shoved the phone in my pocket. Than I cocked the gun and opened the door. Aimee was right behind us. She handed Kaoru a gun and I noticed Hikaru had one too. Sense when did she have four guns?

I lead them to the stairs and began walking down them quietly. I looked into the living room. There was a man in a black tee-shirt and tattered jeans.

"Get out or I'll shoot!" I yelled.

"Ah you must be Violet." He said, turning around.

He had black, greasy hair and a tacky Go-T. His eyes were a bloodshot brown.

"H-how do you know me name?" I shuttered.

My hands were shacking now.

"Oh, threw Kate."

"Kate?"

I lowered my gun. Kaoru raised his.

"No!" I whispered and put my hand in front of it. "Don't"

He lowered it.

"You knew Kate?" I whispered.

I now realized my living room and kitchen were trashed.

"No, not exactly. After I killed her I rummaged threw her purse and found her cell phone and read threw her text messages and notes. I learned a lot about you and you sister. Aimee right?" He turned to her.

"Get out." I ordered threw clenched teeth.

I raised my gun again and put my finger on the trigger.

"Not yet." He said and raised a gun of his own.

It was bigger and obously more powerful. I gasped.

"First, I'd like to kill you guy's."

I pulled the trigger. It missed by about and inch.

"Fuck!" I muttered. He cocked his gun. "Get down!" I screeched.

We all ducked as he shot servile rounds at us. One hit me in the leg. I screamed. I was the only one harmed. I looked up when no more bullets were being fired.

My legs forced me to stand despite the pain. I clenched my teeth.

"Fuck you." I shuddered.

My hand gripped my leg wear the bullet sank in. I cringed. Tears began running from my eyes.

"Now, now, Violet."

"Why?" I asked.

"Let's make a deal. You come down here and I'll only take your life and spear your little friends."

"Yes." I answered in a heart beat.

I walked down the remaining stairs. Well, limped. "Violet." All of them said together.

Aimee was crying.

Hikaru was holding her and watching me with troubled eyes.

Kaoru had tears in his eyes that he wouldn't allow to pour out. He was trying to figure out what I was doing at the same time as he was debating weather to run after me or not.

I shook my head, urging him to stay where he was as I reached my so-to-be-killer.

**If you want me to update review I wont update unless I get at least five more.**


	8. Go To Hell

Chapter 8- Go to hell

He set down his gun and took out a knife.

"Your name?" I asked.

"What?" He spat.

"Surly, I would wish to know the name of my killer."

"Hmm. It's Leo."

"I see." I whispered.

He ran the knife along my neck, not cutting my skin. Teasing me.

"Well than, Leo, Screw you." I whispered.

I jumped up and flipped away from him, my feet kicking his face in the process.

"You little bitch!" He yelled.

I ran back at him and swift kicked him in the face. He landed on the floor.

"Bring it, you bastered." I said.

He got up and bolted towards me. I jumped up and he ran under me. I landed, turned and kicked him in the gut.

"Shoot him." I yelled, looking at my sister.

Leo rolled aver and grabbed my ankle, yanking me down with him. He put the gun to my head and forced me to stand up with him.

"You shoot, I shoot." He yelled.

Aimee put her gun down.

"Are you crazy? SHOOT HIM!" I screamed.

"I'm sorry, Violet, but I will not kill my sister." She whispered.

_Aimee trust me when I yell now you have to shoot no matter what!_ I yelled in my mind.

No Violet

_TRUST ME_

_I do_

_Ready_

She nodded.

"Guy, I'm sorry." I Said.

"Shut up!" He said pressing the gun harder.

I throught about what I could do.

I could kick him in the groin,

Swing my elbow back,

There wasn't much to choose from.

"Violet!" Kaoru finally broke down and raised his gun.

"No Kaoru, DON'T" I yelled back.

"Trust her Kao." Hikaru said.

Kaoru lowered the gun. The tears in his eyes finally spilled over and it made my heart swell up to see him like this.

Kaoru's POV

I felt utterly hopeless. There was nothing I could do. I lowered my gun. A sob broke out from Violet's chest. Leo jerked her up right. Blood was spilling from her leg. There were trails of blood in various spots of the room.

"Violet." I whispered.

She shook her head.

"No." She whispered back.

What was she planning?

What was she thinking?

I had to trust her.

I nodded.

She closed her eyes.

"Please let this work." She mouthed.

She trusted her leg back into his groin and threw her elbow back in to his throat.

"Now!" She screeched and ducked.

Violet's POV

Aimee fired and shot him in the stomach.

"Quick, through me your gun!" I yelled.

Kaoru threw his gun and I caught it.

I kicked Leo over so he was on his back.

"No, please."

"You killed Kate and almost me and my friends." I shuttered.

"Please." He begged.

"Begging won't help you now." I cocked the gun. "Rot in hell, Leo." And with that I shot servile rounds in to his chest.

Police barged in the door. Guns were pointed at us.

"Drop your weapons." One of them yelled.

We did. I raised my hands.

"What happened?" Another one yelled.

"He tried to kill us." Kaoru said.

We had to go to the police station and answer a lot of question and detectives were at our house. Now I was in the hospital getting three bullets removed from my leg. I thought only one had gone in. I was wrong.

Kaoru would not leave my side. His face was buried in my hair and his fingers were intertwined with mine.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you more." I giggled.

"Impossible."

He kissed my nose.

"Oww." I gasped as the first bullet was removed.

He silenced me by kissing my lips. I broke away.

"Seriously, you can't wait until the pain killers set in!" I shirked at the doctor.

"Sorry." He muttered.

I brought Kaoru's face back to mine. I parted my lips and he took my bottom lip between his. The doctor cleared his throat and I flipped him the bird.

He broke away from me and pressed his forehead to mine. I looked in his greenish-hazel eyes.

I winced as another bullet was taken out. I permitted my self one glance at my leg and felt a little dizzy.

"Ugh." I rammed my head into the wall behind me with out thinking. "Okay. Ow!" I whimpered. Kaoru kissed my head several times.

Someone burst threw the doors than. I looked away from Kaoru.

"Dad?" I whispered.

Kaoru stepped out of the way.

"Violet!" He ran over to me and hugged me.

"Dad what's wrong with you?" I asked he never acted like this.

"I'm so sorry Violet. I need to start paying more attention to you and your sister. I thought I was going to loose you. Not you or your sister and your mother." He said. "I promise I will make more time for you guys." He vowed.

"Really." I asked.

"Yes. I promise."

I smiled.

He let go of me and turned to Kaoru.

"Who's this?"

"He's Kaoru Hitachiin." I said proudly.

"Ah a Hitachiin twin." My dad said with approval.

"Yes, sir." Kaoru said and shook my dads hand.

"He's sort my boyfriend and Aimee is dating Hikaru, his twin." I added.

"I see." My father murmured. "You best take care of my daughter."

"Of course sir." Kaoru nodded, looking at me.

"Please call me, Aaron."

Kaoru nodded.

"Well I need to go find your sister." My dad sputtered and left the room. He ducked his head back in. "Oh and Violet."

"Yes, dad?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

As soon as he left Kaoru took his place again, next to me. I didn't feel the third bullet come out but, I felt the burn of rubbing alcohol being poured along me leg. I winced. The doctor wrapped a white bandage around my leg that covered all three holes in my leg.

The next day we went home to a clean house. My dad hired some maids that cleaned it. I immediately went to the kitchen. I was starving. The refrigerator was fully stocked. I grabbed a yogurt and water.

I sat at the island with Kaoru across from me.

"Happy to be home?" He asked.

"Extremely." I giggled.

"I bet."

Hikaru and Aimee were outside in the yard lying on the grass. I could see them threw the open windows. I got up and walked over to the radio on the counter and turned it on. It was on a classical station playing Clair de lune. Kaoru got up and took me in his arms . He put one hand on my waist and took my other one. I placed a hand on hiss shoulder. We danced for servile songs, content to be in each others arms forever.

There's only two more chapters until the end of this story. But don't worry there will be a sequel. It won't focus so much on The twins but more with Hunny and a new girl that moves to Japan. I need at least three more comments for the next Chapter. So if you really want it you know what to do. Thanks for reading.

Violet: Yes thank you, it means a lot to us.

Aimee: Please review!


	9. Reuinion

Chapter 9- Reunion

Violet's POV

We were at the Hitachiin estate. The house no mansion was even bigger than ours. I loved it. Really I was just happy to be with Kaoru. It didn't matter wear we were as long as we were together I would be happy. We could be on our deathbeds and I'd be happy to be with him.

We were in the enormous living room. The three large, gold, couches were on three side of the room. The other side held a large television, that was showing music videos that I sang along to. (Oh by the way I no longer update this story without 3 reviews each time I add a chapter)

The telephone rang than. I looked at Hikaru as he answered it.

"Hello?" He said. I realized Aimee was left alone at the couch with a sad face. I giggled.

"Tamiki?"

Kaoru's face lit up.

Hikaru slammed the phone back down on the receiver and grabbed Kaoru's arm. He yanked Kaoru out the door and they paused then took off again.

I looked at Aimee.

_What the fuck? _I thought

I don't know?

We got up and walked to the door.

Four people were locked in an embrace. One with shaggy blond hair and pretty blue eyes. Another one I didn't recognize. This one was a girl, she had shoulder leant brown hair with bangs just above her eyes and big brown eyes.

The blond one looked up at us in the doorway.

"Oh." He gasped.

Hikaru's POV

Haruhi had grown her hair out longer and Tamiki was just the same as the last time I saw him.

"Oh." Tamiki gasped. "Who's this?"

Our hug disbanded.

I saw Aimee staring, no, gazing at me with loving eyes. I returned the gesture.

"Aimee and Violet Seamil." I announced formally.

"Our girlfriends." Kaoru said.

"Ah. So you did move one from me." Haruhi joked.

"Aimee." I murmured and held out my hand.

"Violet." Kaoru whispered.

Violet skipped in to his arms and Aimee walked trying to keep up with Violet without skipping. I placed my arm around her waist.

"This is," I began.

"Tamiki and Haruhi." Kaoru finished.

At the same time the girls swung out their hands. "Nice to meet you."

After exchanging greeting we began discussing the host club.

"Yes we actually have to new additions,"

"To the host club." Kaoru finished my sentence.

"Oh who?" Haruhi asked.

We all sat on the floor of the living room like little kids.

"Violet and Aimee." I muttered.

"But we aren't pleasing ladies." Violet clarified.

"Only the boys." Aimee smirked. I was jealous instantly.

"How intriguing." Tamiki was absolutely amazed.

I noticed Haruhi look at us and smirk.

"You guys are jealous, aren't you?"

I looked at Kaoru.

"Yes." He admitted.

He pulled Violet in to his lap and rested his chin on her head as she sank down.

"Well we get pretty ticked of when your all over those girls." Aimee said as she laid her head on my shoulder.

Violet's POV

Kaoru and the others were still talking as I nodded of to sleep.

Kaoru's POV

Violet had fallen asleep as we were talking. I smiled down at her.

"They wanted us to quit but, we just couldn't after all you had done for us." Hikaru explained to Tamiki.

"Well Im my opinion the Host Club should be shut down completely." Haruhi said.

"Hmm…" Tamiki thought.

"Just think about it I mean just before we got here we were at Kyoya's place and he has a girlfriend too."

"What?" Hikaru and I said.

"Yeah. Her name is, Madison. She was one of the girls that never went to the host club." Haruhi confirmed.

"I agree." Tamiki said.

I raised one eyebrow.

"Well it only makes sense if you have girlfriends."

I looked at my twin. He was smiling and so was Aimee. I looked at Violet. Her breathing was heavy. I brushed stray strands of hair away from her face.

Violets POV

I was ecstatically happy when I found out we were closing the Host Club. Haruhi and Tamiki had left and it was Monday once again. We were in the Clubroom and there was a sign out side on the door that read, _We're sorry to say that the Host Club is permanently closed. _Aimee and Ihad put an X threw sorry. There were actually girls crying outside the door.

"Seriously?" I said looking threw the window from my seat on one of the couches.

"I know right?" Aimee agreed.

"That's sad, no absolutely pathetic." I got up and walked to the door and opened it with a grin on my face.

"Oh no." Aimee gasped. She knew what I was planning.

"Good afternoon pathetic wanna-bee's, of my sister and I that is. Why are you crying over this when there are so many other guys in the school. I mean this school is rather large. Wouldn't you agree?" I looked over at a tiny blond girl.

She nodded weakly.

"Psh. You guys need lives. Listen if you chase these guys the rest of your lives odds are you'll never get married. Or even score a boy friend. I suggest you get over it because no matter how much you cry we _will not_ reopen the club. Got it bitches." I giggled.

"Yes, well Im done so have a nice day now. Bye-Bye." I smiled and waved.

"Wow go Violet!" I heard Hunny say.

I smirked and took my seat next to Kaoru.

I sighed dramatically.

"Well I feel better."

When there was a light tap on the door, I was surprised and almost angered.

"Ah. That must be Madison." Kyoya murmured.

My anger quickly washed away. I was eager to meet Madison.

Kyoya got up and opened the door. I pretty girl with short brown hair and brown eyes bounded in to his arms. He guided her over to us and sat down on a couch.

"Madison, this is Hunny, Mori, Hikaru, Aimee, Violet and Kaoru." He pointed to us one by one.

"Hey." I said. "I really like your shirt." I commented. It was blue with little swirly designs on the front.

She looked down at it and blushed a shade of pink.

"Thanks. I made it." She said shyly."

"Really, you have some major talent." I said amazed.

"Hmm. Thank you. You and you twin Aimee was it, just moved hear about a month ago, right?"

"Mhm." Aimee and I murmured.

"From America?"

"Yes."

"I've always been fascinated with America." She began. "It's so different compared to Japan."

"Yes it is." Aimee agreed.

"We had trouble adjusting to the time change the most." I giggled.

"I bet!" She laughed along with me.

I looked over to a clock hanging on the wall.

"Shoot were gonna be late for class." I gasped standing up.

We bolted to our class rooms.

This was a crappy chapter I know but the next chapter is the last one and then I start me sequl about Hunny!! So review!!! And stuff.

**Kaoru:Yes please review.**

**Violet: I wanna know what happens next!!**

**Megan: Hmmm. Trust me it's good.**


	10. You picked me

Chapter 10- You picked me

Violet's POV

As we all piled in to the stretch hummer I promised myself two things, one was that I would never become jealous of Kaoru again and two was that I would always love him no matter what I would always love him, no matter what. We all squeezed in to the back considering there was only one row of seats, that normally only held three people. At the end was Hikaru followed by Aimee, me and then Kaoru. I looked up to see him smiling down at me. I knew my cheeks had turned pink, but I didn't care.

When we got to our mansion I was happy when I opened the door to find my dad preparing dinner.

"Hi dad." Aimee and I greeted him cheerfully.

"Hey girls! Kaoru, Hikaru." He nodded towards us.

"Good afternoon sir." The boys said, politely.

"Watcha making?" I said leaning over the stove.

"Bacon and eggs." He informed me with a smile.

"Mmm. Breakfast for dinner. Yummy." I giggled.

I took Kaoru's hand and we went up-stairs to my room. I immediately walked over to my Ipod speakers while Kaoru sat down. I skipped threw my songs until I found one I wanted to listen to. I finally decided on, You are the moon by, the hush sound.

"Ugh. Im so bored." I said flopping down on my bed.

"My mom used to say 'That means your boring'." He smirked and lied down next to me.

I rolled over to look at him.

"Oh thanks." I grumbled.

"Your welcome!" He said sarcastically.

I rolled back over on my back and sighed.

"You don't see what you posses a beauty calm and clear." I sang along with the music.

Kaoru sighed in contentment.

I knew he loved it when I sang and I was happy to please him with it.

"All the light that you posses is skewed by lakes and seas. The shattered surface, so imperfect, is all that you believe." My voice resonated.

I hummed to the piano solo. Ever sense I was a little kid I was absolutely captivated by them. My mom ever hired a teacher to teach me privately in our home. From what I remember I was very good. My family always said I was the best with music of any kind. My mother was particular fond of my playing. After my mom died I Stopped playing and yelled at the teacher when ever he showed up at our home. That's when my sister and I started taking care of each other. My dad wasn't home and my mother was dead. The piano I used to play is in our basement now.

"I will bring a mirror, so silver, so exact. So precise and so pristine, a perfect pane of glass. I will set the mirror up to face the blackened sky, you will see your beauty every morning that you rise." I finished singing and let the piano end.

The next song that came on was, Bigcitydreams by Never Shout Never.

"Hmm. I love the sound of pianos."

"Is that so?" Kaoru asked seductively.

"Mhm. I used to play but I forgot most of it." I murmured having a flashback.

_It was two days after my mom's funeral and my sister and I were on the couch watching television. There was a knock on the door. Naturally I got up and answered it._

"_Good morning Violet! Are you ready for our lesson today?" It was Umi my teacher. _

"_Get out." I muttered._

"_Oh your still sad aren't you?" She whispered._

"_No, I am not. Now get out." I said more loudly._

"_I don't understand?" My mother isn't around to pay you anymore for lessons and I do not want to practice any more. Now get out!" I yelled with rage and slammed the door in her face. _

_I walked back over to the couch and sat down with my sister. Aimee pulled me into her arms and hugged me._

-end of flash-back-

"I know how to play." Kaoru said.

"Really?" I looked at him.

He nodded.

Aimee's POV

Hikaru and I were in my room. I could hear Violet singing in her room. All my life I could never sing like her. She sang everything perfectly. She could hear a song once and have it memorized and be able to sing it the next time she heard it. I was jealous.

"I wish I could sing like her." I whispered, to myself.

"I think your fine the way you are." Hikaru said.

" I'm glad someone does." I muttered.

We were sitting on the floor against the end of my bed.

"Oh, I'm not the only one." He said shifting closer to me.

I looked at him and smiled.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." He said and pressed his lips to mine.

Violet's POV

I took Kaoru's hand and dragged him out of my room and down stares to my living room. I walked in to the kitchen and opened the door next to the pantry that lead to the basement. After yanking the door open I flipped the light switch on. The huge under ground room light up.

The carpet was white. There was a pool table pressed up against the wall along with a wine cooler a few feet away. On the other side there was a big TV with a Wii system and a big stereo.

"Wow." Kaoru gasped.

"I know." I said as I walked down the stairs.

"Why don't you guys go down hear more often." Ha asked.

I sighed. I knew exactly why.

"Well, my mom and Aimee and I painted the walls together. It's really the last memory we have of her." I explained.

I let my hand trace the light blue wall as I walked down the stairs.

"But wait. You guy's just moved hear about a month ago." He said.

"Yeah but we had made a few trips to Japan to paint the inside of the house."

"Oh, I see."

As we got to the bottom of the stairs the grand piano in the middle of the room came in to view. So did a closet door. I impatiently went to the closet door and pulled out two big boxes. They were full of sheet music.

"This is all the music I learned to play." I whispered, as I bent down to open one of the boxes.

I pulled out my favorite one. It was the last one I learned. It was, You picked me by, A fine frenzy. It didn't surprise me it was on the very top.

I ran my fingers across the paper and looked up at Kaoru. He was kneeling across from me.

"Do you think you could play this?" I asked shyly handing him the music.

He took it and smiled. I was jumping with happiness on the inside when he nodded. Instead of jumping around with joy, I smiled and remembered myself learning the piece on my own. With out a teacher. He got up and sat down on the bench in front of the piano. He set the music down and placed his fingers on the keys.

He looked at me and I snapped out of my trance. I got up shaking my head and sat next to him on the bench.

Before I knew it his fingers were gliding along the keys, playing a sweet sound. And even though there was not guitar or drums or base it sounded wonderful.

He stopped abruptly and I looked at him with a confused and disappointed frown.

"Why did you stop?" I whimpered.

"Sing for me." He simply said.

I smiled and he began playing again.

"One two three. Counting out the signs we see. The tall buildings fading in the distance." I sang.

He sighed happily and focused on the music. This was the first time I had ever _scene_ someone play piano sense my mothers death.

"The two of us a perfect fit. You're all mine, all mine and all I can say is you blow me away. Like an apple on a tree, hiding out behind the leaves, I was difficult to reach but you picked me." It was than that I realized how perfect this song was for us.

Kaoru had picked me.

He was mine.

I continued singing, putting more effort in to it. Kaoru didn't make any mistakes. I was amazed. It must have taken him years to learn to play this well. Than again, I could play extremely well, once ago.

As the song reached a musical interlude I fell silent.

The song fell into a bridge and I was almost glowing with happiness as I sang the ash's and ow's.

I looked over at Kaoru to see him completely focused on the music around him.

"Like a shell upon a beach, just another pretty piece I was difficult to see but you picked me. Yeah you picked me."

The song was over. He looked at me. I dove on him. Causing us to fall of the bench. Our lips pressed together.

He pulled away.

"If your going to react like this every time I play piano, I start playing _a lot_." He chuckled.

"I would like that." I giggled.

"I love you." He said pushing hair behind my ear.

"I love you more." I challenged.

"Liar!" He scoffed.

"You don't even know how serious I am."

And that was true. I loved him with all my heart. I would die for him. In fact I almost did. And there was no dought in my mind he felt the same way about me.

**Please review. How was it? I loved the ending myself. I will be starting my sequel shortly. Tomorrow actually. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
